


heartbreak

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love, a bit of angst, i guess, kenhina - Freeform, one-sided KuroKen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: as kenma became closer with hinata, kuroo saw him less and less.  kuroo’s texts asking to hang out were replied with “sorry i’m with shoyo right now” instead of “sure what time?”.  it seemed that kenma was 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 with hinata.so, kuroo stopped texting him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in all lowercase but i’m too lazy to change it :/

kuroo liked kenma. and for a while, he thought kenma felt the same way. 

that is, until he met hinata shoyo. 

the first time kuroo met hinata, he was greeted with a friendly smile and a bubbly personality. kuroo was happy that kenma had made a friend (after all, he didn’t have many of them). 

as time went on, kenma and hinata got closer and closer. and kuroo understood. hinata was pleasant to be around, and kuroo felt that kenma was very comfortable around him. 

however, as kenma became closer with hinata, kuroo saw him less and less. kuroo’s texts asking to hang out were replied with “sorry i’m with shoyo right now” instead of “sure what time?”. it seemed that kenma was 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 with hinata. 

so, kuroo stopped texting him. he stopped asking to hang out, he stopped walking home with kenma after practice. kenma eventually noticed that kuroo was acting differently, but kuroo didn’t have the heart to tell him his true feelings. 

this went on for a while until, one day, kenma didn’t ask kuroo what was wrong. he didn’t try to make conversation. he simply walked away.

and it hurt. kuroo felt heartbreak like never before. so he threw himself into other activities. he quit volleyball and decided to prepare for college. he spent four years in school to study marketing, and then bought his own apartment.

kuroo tried everything to get kenma out of his head, but nothing worked. he still thought of kenma’s face when he came across a new video game, or his small smile when kuroo teased him. kuroo couldn’t stop thinking about kenma.

so, one day, he left his apartment and drove to kenma’s place. he steeled his nerves and knocked on the door. 

he was met with none other than hinata shoyo. kuroo decided to be polite and greet hinata: “heya shrimpy. is kenma around? i need to talk to him”. hinata simply nodded and walked away to grab kenma.

when kenma came to the door, kuroo’s heart was racing. kenma had grown up. all the feelings tetsurou had tried to repress came back like a slap in the face.

“hey there-“ kuroo managed to say before the door was slammed in his face. he blankly stared at the door for a few seconds, before trudging back to his car. 

he started crying.

kenma didn’t need him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on twitter but it flopped lmao
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)
> 
> i’m sorry for making you suffer kuroo


End file.
